


Day 226 - In the mood for science

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [226]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Banter, Humor, M/M, Science Experiments, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>"That is an exceptionally stupid question. And contrary to your intent it is not even funny."</b>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 226 - In the mood for science

Sherlock's good mood persisted for a few days and then disappeared just as quickly as it had come, only to be replaced by an impressively bad one.

John endured it for three days before he finally had enough.

"I'm sorry, but what's with the mood swings? Are you pregnant?"

"That is an exceptionally stupid question. And contrary to your intent it is not even funny."

"So what? You suddenly decided being upbeat is not your thing?"

"I am conducting an experiment. I recently read an article which stated that moods can be infectious, a hypothesis that of course should have proved to be wrong. It's impossible since moods don't share any similarities with viruses or bacteria."

Sherlock seemed about to fall into a _real_ bad mood so John decided to humour him.

"Tell me what you found out."

"The hypothesis seems to be true for bad moods, you have snapped at me twice as often in the last few days and Lestrade actually had to refrain from hitting me at one point. My good mood only seemed to disturb people. Lestrade refused to talk to me because he thought I had done something terrible to him. And no one at that crime scene felt any happier after I arrived."

"I did. Especially when Anderson had to breath into a paper bag!"

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'bad mood'.  
> This is the sequel to yesterday's story! :)


End file.
